Maid of My Mafia
by pillowsama
Summary: Cleaning up after the Taisho boys should probably be the first thing on her mind. If it weren't for the oldest one with the PMS. [SessKag]
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

**Maid of My Mafia**

**By: pillowsama**

* * *

Cookies are for mafia

* * *

Kagome stepped out the black limousine and gasped at the sight before her. "You've got to be kidding me." 

The place was massively built and greatly resembled the white house. The steps leading to the house were sweeping and the whole aura of the house had a nice serene-ness. She saw the ivy curl around the white stones, the trees organized the traditional matter leading travelers to the house to gaze at it's magnificence. She was a bit thrown off once more at the site. _'This is so...not...my idea...' _

She gently rapped the wooden door.

A small man opened the door slightly, to peer outside. "What?" His voice a light rasp. The skin on his face seemed even greener than the last time she'd seen him. _'Good ole Mr. Jaken'_. "I'm the new maid Mr. Jaken! pleased to see you again." She smiled and did a small curtsy.

She was a smart girl. Maybe enough to realize that her co-worker didn't really like her much. He grunted and beckoned her into the house. "Down the hall and turn left. Third door on the right."

_'Even I wouldn't position myself in on the first floor...No protection.' _From her point of view, she saw about three floors and a wide amount of space, and barely enough surveillance. At least not enough for the man she was going to see.

Through the corridors adorned with what seemed like medieval Asian art, she made mental images and memories. She for one was going to be there for a while. Kagome visually pictured her times in this house. She pictured herself dusting each and everything in the house; breaking her back to clean it. The was domestic labor she would bare; _'With no pay...' _She mentally grunted.

The final door that would decide her fate lay before her. Could she bear it? Oh yes she could.

"Enter."

_'I didn't even knock...' _Kagome felt chills flow down her spines. The hairs stand on her neck, but she straighten herself up a bit to once more meet him. Her stomach afloat with butterflies. _'God I swear I'll wet my pants...' _

* * *

InuTashio clicked the keys on his board as he stared intently on his computer screen. He cringled everytime the door opened, the sound scared the beard off him sometimes. _'I sometimes wonder...is the wood as old as I am?' _

He ran his hair through his now graying hair, and waited for the girl to finish entering first before even looking up and acknowledging her. The girl did a fake cough to draw attention to herself, which worked for he did look at her. She was normal looking, tall, and seemed well mannered. "Well, How are you Kagome?"

The smile he'd so rarely seen as a child shown lit her pale face.

"I'm fine InuTashio." She went and gave him and squeeze. But went back to her spot and stood before him. He took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. '_Time to get down to business...'_

"How old are you? Do you realize how long you are staying?" He trailed off and watched the girl. Kagome stood patiently and looked out the window before turning her attention back on him.

From a time he could not recall she stood in that same spot and looked at him, from behind her father's pant leg. Her father was doing business with him for some time, but it was time to invite Kagome's family over for a stay. Years later as a favor to her father she'd be staying here by herself.

She tightened her ponytail and sat down on the carpet in her big t-shirt and jeans. "I'm in high school if that's what you mean, and I know I'm staying for a year." Kagome leaned on her arms and stared at the bookshelves that lined the walls. But it seems the attention was focused on only one directly by the door.

Kagome ran to it and seemed to browse the selection and drew out a book and skimmed through the pages. "What are you looking for?" He came around from his desk and looked with her. "What? Oh." She looked up at him in surprise.

"Could you reach for the top shelf, the box to the right?"

Inutashio backed up and scowled. "How did you know about it?" He didn't even tell his sons, but how did this intruder know his secret?

Kagome crossed her arms, and stared into his eyes the fire burning now in a raging humid red storm. He watched them turn from their usually dark passive self to something different.

This was not the girl years ago.

Sweat poured down his forehead as he anticipated her next move. "It would be a shame, if Mrs. Inutashio found it wouldn't it? I expect she wouldn't be too happy?" She played coy and leaned against the shelf waiting for his next move. He moved to the mini fridge and got out two cups and filled them up, handing one to Kagome before standing straight again. "This is black mail you realize?"

"Of course. But it's all business isn't it?"

"Of course. You are staying here for a year anyway. Your family arranged it with mine, at your wish so you would avoid the subject of marriage..." He reached up for the wooden box that held his treasure and pride. He laughed softly, for joy as soon as his finger graced the smooth surface. "What your deal?" He said opening it.

"We split it.-" She said reaching inside the box. "I'm to work as maid sir, I would have found out eventually. So you mustn't hold out on me."

Kagome glowed as she saw the contents. She moaned. "Where did you get these?" Their chocalately goodness teasing her tongue.

"I'm in the Mafia Kagome. Cookies are part of the deal."

* * *

He gently rapped the door. 

His father was to meet him at lunch half an hour ago, but it turns out he never showed up. This from the man who always lectured him about being on time, and the success of business was the main priority. Maybe the sky really was falling. Sesshoumaru heard the shuffle and stubbing in the room that. Somewhere between there he swore he heard Inutasiho. "Hurry! Hide it!"

**"Then get off your butt and help!"**

_'Good god he's at it again...' _The door opened to reveal a startled old man and a vaguely familiar guest. He sat down and grabbed a cup to join them. "This is why you forgot our business meet?" The frown in his lips deepened after he took at bite of cookie (though not for long). The chip was perfect. The girl shuffled a bit and handed him another one and sat back in the old traditional style of sitting on one's legs.

She girl certainly did look familiar. "Sesshoumaru this Kagome... Remember the girl who came years ago?-She's staying and your brothers as your new maid, so treat her well-" He sipped the last drop of his milk and got up. "You are to show her to your rooms and get her acquainted with the help." Behind the desk of his office he sat and regained his posture to finally run the business.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and slide out the door and waited for the girl to quietly shuffle along. "You look nothing like your father." He heard her breathe through her motionless lips.

"Of course not."

"Defintely, Sesshoumaru! He looks better."

Kagome grabbed the blue sleeve of his shirt. "Why do you get to lead? Huh? I want to!" With that he was dragged along on her rampage through the house. _'Obviously, the girl has clearly forgotten that she doesn't know her way around the house.' _They went down the corridor up the stairs and down again until she huffed out of breathe and crumbled to the ground in frustration.

"You've forgotten you don't know the house."

"No duh."

"Then may I lead now?"

Kagome's silence was all he needed to continue on his way.

He quietly went up the stairs made a left passing various of the art collected by himself. He was rather proud of them. Added a bit of personality in this formal house. "Here. You'll be staying in the room beside mine in case you need anything..." He watched her trail off from the door way that he leaned against and take in her surroundings. _'I'll be staying with her for a year...' _

Kagome sat on the bed and hugged the pillow to her and looked up at him. He didn't know what it was... What could have possibly come over him...To utter the words..."Why didn't you visit?"

She gazed silently at him for some time before looking away at the clock. When was the last time she'd hear him speak so softly? "I was busy..." His heart cracked a small crease. "You'll be staying here so schools no option. I suggest you find something to amuse your time."

"I'll be going out. Later. To hang out. "

He smiled and remembered. She was a maid...And he her master...

Kagome got out the outfit that was going to fit her mood just right tonight.

She changed in her room and came out in front of the mirror and saw a black headed girl in a stripped black and white pantsuit. _'Gosh... I love it!' _Glittery silver eye shadow she put on the lids, then black liner. _'Tacky...But still cool...' _Inwardly she chuckled. You weren't suppose to wear the same color eye shadow as your outfit... She put on a hat that fit just right on her head. Kagome tipped it to the side and did a few poses.

Perfect...dangerous...sexy...and gangster.

They were going to a club and Miroku figured it would be fun to dress up for the night. She leaned into the mirror getting into the outfit. "**Do you feel Lucky? punk? Do you? Feel lucky punk?**"

"As a matter I actually do."

Caught off surprise she found Sesshoumaru who'd been gone just half an hour ago. "What do you want?" she growled.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked his eyebrow raised.

"Out."

"But you have to work. I believe there's a bathroom that needs cleaning." Sesshoumaru calmly stated holding something. His hands behind his back, he drew out another outfit. _'Good God...' _

Sesshoumagu innocently. He pushed the outfit to her. "You'll be wearing this..."

"**Are you kidding? That thing barely covers my crotch!**" She argued. Her hands motioning over her pelvis area to prove a point. "I'm a **maid** Sesshoumaru! Damn it! But not a **French** one!"

The clothes were just a mini skirt with ruffles and lace, black and white, apron and all. The classic, yet slutty...French Maid.

Sesshoumaru was taking this better than expected. Inuyasha had a closet from of those...for women...the one he held in his hand was only with enough covering he found a woman should wear trampling around the house with a duster. Kagome tried to protest, and finally won out agreeing to not go, but refusing to wear the outfit. He watched her stomp on to do her job leaving him alone to quietly stare at the out fit he'd grown admire. The outfit she had one was quite flattering on her too...Oh so many decisions... So he decided one thing, she would wear the both of them.

_'Tough mafia gangster by day...Sexy French maid...by night...' _

* * *

Please review! thanx! 


	2. Beatin the booty

Chapter 2

**Maid of My Mafia**

**by: pillowsama**

**

* * *

**

**Beatin' the booty **

* * *

"Stupid bastard." She found herself mumbling. 

In the disgusting round shaped porcelains bowl lay waste. Poop really. A small, nasty, brown, mountain of it.

Yes, she was in Jaken's bathroom. The guy was small, but he could produce a whole bunch if he put his mind to him. She felt the urge to burst out of the room running, which she would have undoubtedly acted on if it were not for Sesshoumaru who locked her in the room. _'I am so going to put some of this poo in his pillow.' _Bringing her yellow-gloved hands to her face, she plastered on a facade (not really she really meant it) of utter disgust mixed and marked with the the need to throw up.

She flushed the toilet a few times to get rid of the nasty crap before grabbing one of those things you see on TV people use to clean, _'How am I suppose to know the name?' _Even above the rumbling of the water she could hear the fool laughing his head off. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Kagome didn't say that...so that must mean...

Dear god... It couldn't be..."I'll laugh at whatever the hell I want! bwahahahahah! THERE! I laughed! Now what are you going to do about it?"

She flinched when the wall shook from the impact of Inuyasha's body being shoved up against it. Hm..._'He must have been hit hard...cause these walls are stone...' _

What was going on outside? "Hey Sesshoumaru!"

"What?" A cold responding voice called back. _'Okay...I have to think of something quick...something...that will get me out of here!' _Forgetting where she was, "I have to pee!"

She could have slapped herself for being so stupid. Where the heck did she think she was? "You realize I'm not gonna even respond to that right?" The bastard was so cocky for his own freakin' health. Sure if she could reach toward the door and slam it so hard maybe the vibrations might thump his brain between each strand of his hair. _'Damn that's a nice image...'_

The marble was cold to her butt when she sat down. It'll get warm eventually the longer she sat on it. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Poop was involved. **POOP.** As silly as it sounds it was too hard to clean. Wait...Jaken was small and that's how big his poop was...Everyone in the house was bigger...There were about 6 bathrooms in the house...big dogs poop more than little dogs...so...**DEAR GOD MORE CRAP! **

Maybe marriage was better than this.

**

* * *

**

"Sesshoumaru I'm done. Okay? Let me out." She heard click of the lock, saw the knob turn, and looked ahead to see a smiling Inu.

"How's my famous horny female dog?" She sighed. Inuyasha and she had gone over this conversation to the point where she had to break his arm to get him to stop calling her names. "You are such an idiot." Kagome muttered, pushing the male aside.

"What? I didn't use bitch this time. I even went to dad's office to look it up in the dictionary. Finally figured out what a bitch was..." He saw the look Kagome was giving him. "It was either than or a 'lewd woman' and I didn't want to spend more time figuring out what 'lewd' meant!" That brought a chuckle to her face.

Kagome ran back to him and locked him in an embrace. "I missed you Inuyasha. How have you been? Where'd your brother go?"

"Went to go get me a ice pack. Rin was coming home so he didn't want her first site to be me on the floor moaning." They moved down the hall in a nice silence looking for the lost brother. "So your staying here for a year huh?" Okay...Maybe Inuyasha was a bit uncomfortable. "For about a year. Maybe less."

"Too bad..." Inuyasha said shaking his head. "Shippo will hate that." She stopped. "Shippo's here?"

She hadn't seen Shippo or Rin in a while. Did they change? "No they didn't change." Whoa...Inuyasha can read minds? "Your emotions are one your face."

Maybe not.

Inuyasha rubbed his jaw that broke his fall. _'Damn you Sesshoumaru!' _He needed this face and it wasn't going to stay as sexy as it is if it gets attacked everyday. "If you keep challenging Sesshoumaru you'll keep getting your ass kicked you realize this common factor right?"

He shrugged. "It's cause I'm not a girl. If I were a chick he wouldn't be giving me bruises everyday. He's too much of gentlemen sometimes."

"What the hell does being a girl have to do with it?" Kagome turned around and crossed her arms across her chest. "You only get the crap kicked out of you because your body is way smaller than your mouth."

Inuyasha took steps forward pushing her back as he made his point. "No one in this house gets more bruises than I do. Is it the only fact that I'm a man, I get beat up by Sesshoumaru, while you give him a hard time. Don't even get slapped?"

"What the hell do you want me to do about it Inuyasha? Run up to him and scream about him to slap me?"

The conversation was getting more unsteady. "Yes. He's right behind you."

She turned around, and felt his eyes looking at her. Only for a brief second were they on her before rising and gazing at Inuyasha. "How am I suppose to hit Kagome, Inuyasha, when she has done nothing to me?" The younger brother huffed with impatience. Grabbing the girl's arm and pulled her towards himself and gave the butt a smack, that echoed down the hall.

**"What the hell Inuyasha!" **She was pissed. What off it? "There Sesshoumaru. Prove to me that you don't attack me just because I'm a guy and that women deserve to be hit too!" Sesshoumaru stood there still for a while and stifled a light laugh. "How brother did you prove anything by slapping the woman's bottom?"

Kagome wondered the same thing. She rubbed her bottom, sure that there would be a large bruise in the morning. _'He_ _didn't have to hit so hard...' _

"It doesn't matter what it proves. Just hit it. Cause you want to prove that you're better! She likes me better than you! That's why she let me hit it first! Are you going to take that Sesshoumaru? Are you going to be bested by me! Your brother?" He grabbed Kagome and pushed her backwards to him. "Don't live with the shame Sesshoumaru! Show me who's better!"

"Absolutely not." He headed back to his room. This conversation wasn't getting anywhere. "Damn you Sesshoumaru! You can't find an ass like hers anymore!"

* * *

He sat down at his desk checking on the stocks and statistics of the market. 

Later he'd have to go get Rin and Shippo from the airport. After a year in the America he was curious to see how much the two had grown. _'They still don't know Kagome is staying here...' _

Oh well. Greater surprise from them when they return. The door opened and a blushing Kagome walked in. "Hey Sesshoumaru." Not bothering to look up he continued on examining and waved for her to sit down. "My butt's sore." Kagome moved around his room, picking up an item every some often to look at it closer. "How old are you again?"

Might as well get use to it. As long as she was around he wasn't going to get anything done. "Older than you. Now is there a purpose of your visit?" He finally looked up when her presence to hard to even longer ignore. "No reason really. Didn't want to smack my butt just for the fun of it?" Maybe just for once she was trying to be friends with him.

"Don't flatter yourself, lady. I have better things to do with my time." He got up to reach for a book behind him. Second book to the left. _'Inuyasha's book to good looks' _

Wrong book.

"Did you finish even the task I handed to you? You have to get ready for school tomorrow. Be ready to leave with Rin and Shippo."

She seemed blown away for a while until it registered that she'd get to see the two. She moved toward the door and leaned against, "What grade are you in?" Did the girl never ask questions that involved anything but herself? "I'm one grade higher than you thank you."

Her eyes narrowed that bastard was way too much trouble. _'I chose this over marriage...great...' _"I only wanted to know but it seems a though your always **ONE **step ahead of myself and good day sir."

Sesshoumaru moved before here and opened the door. "Yes well so are Rin and Shippo, They're waiting for you at the airport. Have the chauffeur drive you."

Kagome wanted to complain longer but she felt him shove her out. He grabbed her to turn her around and...

**_THWACK!_**

She was slapped out from the room following a slam. She'd feel that in the morning. _'The bastard just sexually harassed me...' _Her fist pounded on the wood. "**Fuck you Sesshoumaru. My ass is not a target!" **

"I'm sure it's not Kagome. Now go play somewhere else."

He waited until the light thumps of her sneakers disappeared down the hall and well below the floor until he sat down and smiled to himself. He beat Inuyasha. He slapped it, and it wasn't at all displeasing, she had a nice behind.

_'I personally think she's right...Kagome's ass is not a target...it's just a nice subject to look at...Maybe I should take a picture...' _

"And sell it on Ebay."

* * *

anonymous reviewers: 

Angel - thanks for reviewing  
ioke - thanks for reviewing  
Luckyducky7two - Thank you for reviewing even though you aren't intresting in the story. It is appreciated  
mistress of the keys - thanks for the review. I hope I make alot of 'money' coughcough reviews coughcough lol  
miku-chan - thanks for reviewing  
sc gurl - thanks for the review  
sparkling cider - I never got the review...but thanks for trying. Hopefully I'll get to read it  
mystical flame - lol yes that was a short review but short words mean a lot  
mystical angel - thanks for the review hopefully I will continue  
haru - thanks for reviewing.

Reviewers:

Lady Akina - Hopefully...he will see It all depends on my mood...  
ForestSprite - lol...yes I enjoy thinking of Sesshoumaru perverted...makes him seem so different. Hello SK  
Sesshy's and Inu's Mizu hime - thank you for reviewing  
country-inugirl03 - thanks for reviewing  
Duzzie - thanks for reviewing  
Spirit Hunter - Will do... Or at least will try.  
- thanks for reviewing  
LittleBlackAngel - thanks for reviewing  
Roses Petal - thanks for reviewing  
Jazze Pha - thanks for reviewing  
Golden-eyed-girl - thanks for reviewing dear gosh I hope she does too  
- thanks for reviewing  
KawaiiDemons - Thanks for reviewing  
- I hope I get to read your review because it didn't show up completely. Thanks for trying. And thanks for reviewing  
personwithnoname - Thanks for reviewing  
- thanks for reviewing


	3. My Rin, My shippo, My ice cream

Chapter 3:

**Maid of my Mafia**

**By: pillowsama**

* * *

**My Rin, My Shippo, My ice cream.**

* * *

"Take me to the airport!" She shouted to the front. 

Her hands reached to adjust the sunglasses from the top of her head back in position, hiding her eyes. Unfortunately for her, Jaken was her driver (Inuyasha had taken the other limo to pick up another girl). "Jaken do you know where Rin and Shippo are going to arrive?"

"Oh course."

She scowled at his vagueness. "Do you mind tell me more?" Jaken let out a humorless laugh and ignored the maid. The road was far more interesting than anything that had or was going to come out of her mouth. "Sesshoumaru called as soon as you got into the car that Rin and Shippo were waiting in the cafe. You can dine with them there for coffee." He shook his head in disappointment. _'Kids these days...already drinking coffee...'_

Kagome looked out the right window and saw the glaring, glass, glass structure standing amid a criss-cross of parked cars. "How long until I can get out?"

"Now if you like - I'm just going to drop you off and when the three of you are ready to leave call a cab." Jaken pulled the vehicle to a stop and stepped out to held the door open for the passenger. "I'm going to need money you realize that right?" Kagome rubbed her fingers with her thumb. "Shippo and Rin have that. You are just a friend, maid, and anything else they wish too call you." The doors opened automatically.

_'Where could they be?' _She'd totally forgotten to ask Jaken where the cafe was or what the name was even called_. 'Damn...' _Kagome sniffed the air and took in her surroundings. The massive room buzzed with the soft conversation of strangers, and the spiced smell of the exotic incense. She nonchalantly moved through the crowd, to the nearest vending machine for water. Like she was going to use a water fountain. Walking around the place for a while she saw the unmistakable orange tint of hair, even among while teenagers bent on dying their hair.

"Hello Shippo." She smiled and stood at his table waiting for an invitation. The small boy continued to drink his coffee until he noticed her shadow cast. "**K-Ka-Kagome!**" He dropped the cup and lunged for her. "Nice to see you too." She laughed as he grabbed onto her sleeve and smiled. "Rin's in the bathroom. Wow...When did you get here?"

"Hmm...I guess about two days ago...Did you miss me?" She asked sitting herself down for a taste of his uneaten scone. "WELL DUH! Do you know how boring it is having to listen to Rin talk about Sesshoumaru? 'Sesshoumaru's so tall are you gonna be that tall Shippo?' or 'I wish Sesshoumaru had a girlfr...' "

**"I HEARD THAT SHIPPO!"**

Rin came running out of the bathroom and stood with her hands on her plaid covered hips. "Just cause your jealous of _Sesshoumaru_! Doesn't mean you have to make fun of **_me_**! Why If you..." She rubbed her eyes in disbelief and stared at the young woman Shippo was holding hands with. "Shippo...Who is that?"

"This Rin...Is Kagome...**WHO IS BETTER THAN SESSHOUMARU**!" He smiled and hide behind Kagome. "But...You know her...so why did you need my introduction?"

"Hey Kagome..." She said shyly...and curtsied with her shirt. "Rin..." She moved to hug the polite girl. "Did you miss me too?" Kagome asked and gave her a good luck. Her hair she was wearing a red beret, white silk blouse, and a red plaid skirt. "Oh course! Why don't even ever visit anymore Kagome?" Rin asked grabbing her other sleeve. Everytime she was with the two her clothes always managed to attract rips.

"I'm staying for a whole year! Is that enough?"

Rin and Shippo let go of her wrist and whispered into each other's ear. "We don't like fibbers Kagome." The both of them shook their heads. "Hey! I'm not kidding." She said trying to defend herself. "Made a deal with Inutaisho. I'm yours for a whole year!" she winked and held out her hands for the two to hold.

"Come on. Who wants to whistle for a cab?" Shippo raised his left hand. Kagome noticed he himself was dressed kinda funny. _'Last I heard...knickers...and a polo shirt wasn't in still for young boys...'_. "Do you guys pick out your own clothes?" She said walking out into the street.

"Sesshoumaru does why?"

That made Kagome angry...he ruined two wonderful kids and made them...miniature nerds...**_"DAMN HIM!"_**

* * *

Kagome motioned for the two behind her two be stop their giggling. They crawled across the white streaked-black marble and shimmed up the stairs. _'I can't believe they can keep up with me.' _

The whole task was to put Rin and Shippo to the task of stealing some iced cream from the kitchen...She'd seen the French mustached man...A shuddered ran down her spine...He was so MEAN. It was probably around 8:00 so she convinced herself it was a small midnight snack. (Though midnight was like 4 hours away.) "Kagome..."

"What?" she hissed between closed lips as she stared at her target. She crouched even lower, stopped, dropped .and rolled over to the metal fridge. "Damn it's locked!" It's handles were enclosed with a metal chain and small lock. She looked around and listed if anyone was in this corner of the house. Kagome rolled a couple of times around the kitchen to not be seen. "Rin! Shippo!"

They scrabbled over to her stood in disbelief at what she was doing. "GET ON THE FLOOR!"

Sighing, Shippo got on all fours next to his old friend. She always snuck around but this is ridiculous. "But Inuyasha always has ice cream. Why do we have to do this?" She turned around and give him a hard stare.

And smiled.

"Good idea...I just like crawling on the floor." She got up and dusted herself off and gave him a hand. "Let's go. You can show me his room."

Rin stood awhile in the corner until she couldn't bear it anymore. "Can we please give some to Sesshoumaru?" Her eyes glowed with a slight passion. Kagome nodded.

Following Shippo, the girls turned corners and walked stairs. They stopped in front of a rice paper screen. The sound of running, rippling water cascading over rocks. Rin tentatively opened the door, and slid through the foot space, careful not to let any of the cold air in. Their eyes pressed against the paper, they listened while the scene played like a movie into through their minds.

"Inuyasha?" She brushed the steam, careful not to step in any of the soapy bubbles. She was inside the house after. Shoes weren't allowed.

"What?"

She saw him there in the pond surrounded by rocks. A face of indifference on his face. _'Probably jacked it from Sesshoumaru...' _She mentally complained. The room was a bathroom made for Sesshoumaru himself, but there were times when she saw Inuyasha inside. Not that she cared; but it was Sesshoumaru's damn it!

"Do you mind if Kagome and I have some ice cream?" Rin stood leaning against a tree. "Kagome..." He opened his eyes, his face now passed losing his serene-ness...and taking on a malicious look. _'Oh dear...' _She turned around.

Inuyasha got out of the water, walked across the room to the towels by the door. He wrapped the towels around his hips and slid the door letting out the steam. Kagome stood back ready to face him. "Her eyes traveled from his face, down his shoulders, down his pecks, and landed on his abs. _'I'm not going to look lower...' _She looked back at his face, waiting for his answer. Why does everything in this house have to be a such big deal?

"You may have some, But remember..." He pointed himself and raised an eyebrow. "I am your master, so you must serve me first. Then you have to give Sesshoumaru some." He took off the towel from his waist to dry his hair.

_'DEAR GOD HE'S NUDE!'_

"Fine. She stomped off, leaving Rin and Shippo with Inuyasha. "KAGOME! We'll be in our rooms okay?" Shippo called. Wanting his share..."Do you think she's mad at me?" He asked Rin.

She laughed. "Not at all...She's angry cause she has to share."

Sesshoumaru sat his in room and listened to the soft melody of the songs tress.

He closed his eyes and leaned back. He'd just gotten out of the shower and needed a little time to just sit down. The satin sheets covered his waist down. He left the door slightly open in case chaos happened to come round. _'With my luck, it probably will too...' _

"Sesshoumaru?" A soft feminine whisper disrupted his serenity. He heard her creep over and turn on the bed side lamp.

He played along.

Kagome pulled down the sheets and tried to position him to lay down, and tucked him in beneath the honey colored covers. "Sesshoumaru." She shook his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked blankly at the ceiling.

"Ice cream?" She motioned toward the bowl. He turned and looked at her. "Why are you here?" He turned to the wall.

She huffed and grabbed the bowl. "Fine. Whatever." She grabbed the spoon, took a couple steps toward the bed, and sat there. "Sit up." He didn't even respond to her. Sesshoumaru always did this. Never likes to let anyone treat him nice. _'Unless...you count servants...' _she thought carefully. Kagome grabbed her stuff and went on the other side of the door and knocked. "Room service!" She opened the door, stuck her head in and smiled.

"Enter." Sesshoumaru sat up.

Holding the bowl in her hands she bowed and waited for him to dismiss her. _'So I can leave...' _He impatiently stared at her for awhile, as if she forgot something. "Something wrong?"

"Feed me."

Sesshoumaru scooted over to make room. "I remember." Kagome smiled, sat down, and served him a scoop of vanilla cream (iced). "To what do I owe this service?" Kagome laughed, thinking only minutes she'd entered Inuyasha's room.

_dream sequence_

_"What the hell are you doing?" _

_Inuyasha walked across the room in his birthday suit continuing to advance closer. "Waiting." _

_"Get the hell away." She ran on the side of the bed. "Oh, but Kagome! I need some of your sweet cream!" _

_"Then put on some bloody clothes!" She screamed, ready to run for it. "I won't need them..." He smiled. _

_End of sequence_

"What a perv."

He looked at her a bit puzzled. "What?"

"Nothing. Sorry. Just kinda zoned out a little." She excused herself and handed the bowl. "Think you can feed yourself now. Don't want another incident like the last." She was about to leave but he held on to her shirt. "Your room is just next door. Stay here for a while." Sesshoumaru watched as her relentlessly spunk in her eyes faded to a calm passiveness. She leaned her head on his bare shoulders.

"Why aren't **YOU** wearing clothes?" She sighed.

He leaned his head on top of her hair, "Do you want to check?"

"Why not?" She laughed and lifted up the covers. "Are those shorts or boxers?" She strained in thought for the answers. Her knowledge in that certain area was a bit lacking. Sesshoumaru rubbed his stomach. "Do you want to check?"

She backed away uncomfortably. "I'll pass."

Sesshoumaru always had that affect on her. Last time she'd been in this house they hung around, always joking. Inuyasha on the other hand was a bit... hard..._ 'Horny...Always with girls...' _She yawned, sat up, and went back to her room. It was getting late after all. "Night Sesshoumaru." She whispered and turned off the lamp.

Kagome closed the door and left Sesshoumaru to himself once more. Tomorrow the two of them would have to go to school. He smiled in the moonlight that bathed him from the sunroof above. If only she'd taken the time, to check. She would have had to pull them off. Honesty, the girl thought he wore shorts to sleep.

_'I never wear those man panties...I'm a man. I wear boxers.' _

* * *

Please review. I'd like to know if people enjoy the fic. Would it help if I said that it would make me update faster? 

Reviewers:

anonymous - 

Kate - thanks for reviewing  
pippet jimmy - lol...yes I guess she has too. Thanks for reviewing  
rach - YEA! I GOT AN A! lol. thanks for reviewing

signed:

Lady Akina - "Mafia daughters ass for sale" LMAO. wow...didnt event think of that. lol. Thanks for reviewing  
Defafaeth Mechqua - LMAO. lol. Yes. I believe they would. thanks for reviewing  
Kimonolover - lol. Sorry for the ache ...lol. But thanks for reviewing..  
Sarcasm Girl8 - lol thanks for reviewing  
Roses Petal - LMAO - lol. I think they would sell for...doesn't matter...Inuyasha would buy them. thanks for reviewing  
Golden-Eyed-Girl - thanks for reviewing hopefully I hope it becomes a good fic  
hyper person - thanks for reviewing.  
PegasusRider - glad you enjoyed that scene. It was that thought that convinced me to write. lol. thanks for reviewing  
INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA - thanks for reviewing.


	4. His school, her fools

chapter 4

**Maid of My Mafia**

**By: pillowsama**

* * *

His school, her fools.

* * *

So was he to achieving her perfection. His mask unto which he could escape each day into her prison of the wooden cage known as the room. 

His hands dripped lower slowly down the chest of his object. The object he'd only wish to stroke before, but had the sensational urge to take upon himself. Days the ravens would gently whistling a smiling tune in his ear. Strangely he heard his them through the windows of his mind, tapping gently on the panel wishing to come in through the gate and control the oceans of his thoughts.

He was hard no doubt about it.

Another day of manual conformity was to begin and he needed to relieve his stress. He slammed harder on her - lustful squeals and breathless pants brought upon him pure ecstasy. She tasted so sweet, _'Another virgin to taint...' _The girl was a virgin he could tell, the way her eyes sparkled as they smiled at his face. If only she would stay like a shooting star before it passes - but they never do. He would have to find another one to break, bend, and pleasure. Her tongue played lightly in his mouth as if searching for something - devotion.

He broke apart from her - they'd been going in that twisted dance for hours.

"What's wrong?" She whispered covering her bare self with the white now wet sheet, making her way over to him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder like an expensive light sweater. She snaked her self around him to drive his manhood into her gates.

_'I have made another slut...' _He shoved her away. "Get out. "

She scattered around the room getting her articles of clothing. _'If you could call it that...' _His smile lit on his face when he remembered the thunder and the flash as he ripped off the white blouse she wore this morning. Her long black hair plastered on her back, she bent down to straightened up the room a bit before leaving. He grabbed her waist and slammed her into the dimly lit hallway. "Get out." He snarled.

He laughed harder this time, and smiled the frown imprinted upon his brow. It was in the tall marble room did he wash away the impurities marked on him by the girl.

If anything there was to label himself, it would a word taken by mistake. His father sent him to school in this hick town for the absolute and resound reason of pure hatred. The water streamed down as if threads covering his face, blocking the air from nostril, limiting his supply of life. But he enjoyed it. _'I'm not ordinary...' _Mother always spoke to him in a hushed tone of her. Shunned as a child what else was he to do but listen? Listen to the sad truths cast into the ocean reserve of emotions, which was always locked up tight in the wooden drawer in the castle of his mind.

He stepped out, water slopping on the floor, he looked into the mirror once more at himself, the face his father rejected from pure truth, to acknowledge that his worth was second only to dirt. His eyes were dark void of all of the characters needed to be called 'normal.'

"Disgusting." He grunted and slammed the mirror with his fist breaking his reflection.

He sauntered over to his drawers, put on his uniform, and prepared for the day ahead. "Move it Kikyo."

Kikyo moved out from behind the door way. "Who was she?" She began, pursing her lips together, her arms wrapped around her chest. He turned around and buttoned up the top of his vest and went up to her.

"Coco - Why do you ask?"

She'd already closed her mouth, his faith in hope had gone missing - playing an irritating game of hid and seek. She never did like him much...Bothered him from time to time. Her body was always too good to pass up. Dared he even lay his hair next to her his position in the household would be moved to the farthest hotel in town. Her breast sat like two plump doves tucked underneath that strapless purple tank of her, and two perfect legs jetted out from her black skirt.

'_Beneath me you'll scream and beg for more…' _

* * *

She drew in a sharp breathe and headed her way to the massive school. 

Sesshoumaru had gone before her and Rin and Shippo were already comfortably seated in their elementary classrooms. God knows where Inuyasha was. Students in pairs passed her in every direction murmuring to one another, discussing day plans, and class schedules. Neither of which she had. _'What the hell am I going to do?' _

It was just her luck she started in the middle of the school year.

"Already lost- Kagome? You haven't even reached the building."

She turned around ready to slap the nearest person - her first day, and this is how it starts. "Yes - I am. So help me find my classes. Nobody even said anything to me this morning! Everybody pushed me out of the door and wished me well..."

Kagome heard him scoff and lower his book to make eye contact. His legs crossed. The uniform of course was simple, girls wore black short skirts with blouses, while boys were dress slacks with a vest.

_'Though...I do find Sesshoumaru makes the outfit look outstanding.' _

"Your father made it so that you were in all of my classes." He gathered his things in his briefcase that all students were required to carry their books in and walked away from the supposedly 'new girl'. (Basically the students are suppose to look at professional as possible). Though the staff of the school has done nothing to observe that it does nothing for the school's outlook.

A boy's uniform does nothing to hide the shocking color of a boy's hair color.

"You're welcome to follow me to your first class-" He reared his head back, his lips a slight tug upward. "-but I think you might want to stop by your locker first."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

She watched him walk off, the only person she knew in the school. _'Guess I'll just head over to the office...' _She jogged down the hall, through the building being directed by the signs above head. Not easy, the school required girls to wear heels, bruises were going to color her feet a dark violet tonight...

"At least I don't have to paint my toes now!"

After just a short time of a quarter of an hour of wandering the halls she'd already gone to the school principal who'd sent her on her way with all her belongings. History at the beginning was her first class. _'Damn it all...' _

So this was her first day back at school was going to be like...She sat in the wooden seat of her small desk right side of the teacher. She looked out the windows on the other side of the room. The raven-haired girl laid her head in her arms and daydreamed drowsily, wishing she was anywhere but there. The teacher didn't bother with an introduction for the new student. Kagome sighed and was about to fall asleep tucked in her arms where it not for a note that landed before her eyes.

_You realize you can't fall asleep? Or did you forget that too? _

The handwriting was evenly space, a flourish every now and then...written in a handsome cursive. She stifled a giggle, looked around to see there were any stalkers walking about. The pen withstanding in her hand worked its magic transforming her thoughts on paper.

* * *

_Oh my! The ever bout student as fallen 2 the trend of corresponding students! Suppose u wouldn't kno this is wrong?_

Only a day had passed since Kagome had return the city. He couldn't help notice her presence where ever she went-and wherever she didn't go. Sesshoumaru felt the barest sensation that someone was looking at him. The girl stared silently at him and blushed when realization had struck her that he was looking back three rows away. She looked down at her books and quietly continued to follow along. He rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru made his way down the row of wooden miniature desks and handed Kagome the note.

_Kagome, the class is over. why are you still here? _

He was only out of the room before she had the sense to follow him. She walked by his side trying to catch her breath. _'I wonder if she'll be like the rest...' _He gently mused to himself. The familiarity of a female companion who clung onto as if for dear life was all too chilling.

"What class do we have next?"

"Lunch."

"So soon?"

"The teacher was lecturing for two hour Kagome. What do you expect?"

"Can't believe I can't remember anything he was talking about..."

"You missed the fact that teacher was a woman."

"My point proven - I can't remember anything about the class."

Sesshoumaru scowled. This conversation wasn't going in the right direction, much less any direction. They passed passing couples holding hands sneaking into dark corners. _No littering _labeled the wooden board top of the gates leading outside to the garden.

He'd always found buildings a bit suffocating. _'No more then being talked too.' _May it be chance that everything he went was filled with expensive furniture and fine fabrics, but he enjoyed nothing more than the silence free wind running through his hair. Too romantic for his taste-but the truth is the only thing that he'll put up. The girl was gone.

Missing from his side.

"Here Sesshoumaru!" She called excitedly, waving her arms even from the distance he saw her figure. The tree stood tall towering over her with it's shady silhouette. His form stiffen when he saw the onlookers gaze on her from-most of them male. A few fellows flocked to her side, as if wishing to hold her company for a short while. She looked confused, had the urge to kindly accept. Sesshoumaru watched her with anticipation, waiting for her reaction. But she shifted her head and locked her eyes with his and gave her attention back to the blonde headed fool.

"It seems as though Sesshoumaru is my lunch date today. Perhaps another day?" Kagome smiled and bowed.

"Sure!" The teenager agreed and jogged went back to his original group, sparing her a longing glance before settling down.

"Seems as though you have a few admirers." He snickered, slightly aware that she forgot that he'd come.

"Seems that way." Kagome giggled and opened her bag and reached down the bag for a small Fuji apple. "You wanna start it for me?" He should have said no...But she looked happily at peace and hoped to share. She threw the fruit at him and reached for another one.

"That's okay. You can have that one I'll take this one…but I bet you a dollar that you have yourself your own set of lovers." She bit her apple.

He sat on the soft carpet of grass beside her gazing looking forward at the outer beauty of the organized beauty of the sky. "Surprising. I don't. But before you get any idea. I'm not gay."

"Do you know Coco?"

"Yes why?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "She came in crying this morning. Did you have anything to do with it?"

"Of course not."

"Apparently some guy kicked her out, in the middle to sex or something. She really nice too! Coco told me that she worked for you guys too-only on weekends though." Kagome threw the core in the nearby trash can.

"So you yourself decided to take the task on yourself to find out who?" Sesshoumaru smirked, amusement glittering flickered in his golden eyes. If only the girl would concentrate on her own business for once, maybe things would go better for her.

"There's going to be a new student, I believe."

"Who?"

Kagome raised her brow in suspicious and a mild curiosity. It must be interesting for it to come from Sesshoumaru's mouth and run pass his lips.

He got up and brushed himself off. The clock had struck one. Being late was not on his list of things to do.

"You must forgive me for mistake, but I believe we'll be getting two new students. You know them-I believe." He absent-mindedly picked up his book bag, and looked down at Kagome sitting resiliently anticipating the name that would he would undoubtedly announce. Sesshoumaru for one does not disappoint.

"Sango and Miroku."

* * *

Well anyways! lol. I wanted to say sorry for all the crappy writing and stuff. I'm really trying. Know this chapter isn't as funny as the first 3, but I want this story to have a plot and bring in some new characters. If you have questions or comments, or just plain bored...please review!

Anonymous Reviews-

Kari konoko - YOUR LOST! LET ME FIND U! HERE I GO!  
kimonolover - lol. thanks for your reviewing...waiting for the comments now...lol  
night - thanks for reviewing  
Fun-KillinReportCard - lol. thanks for reviewing. Hope i keep writing too.

Signed reviews -

LadyAkina - Underwear...ice cream...lol...what a great picture.  
Roses Petal - Oh yes, I guess you could say Sesshoumaru's a pervert. Guess you'll just have to see Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. (I haven't decided that part yet.) lol. p.s. I hear...(lookes around) that...Shippou has a secret stash hiden in Rin's room...  
AnimusPatronus - thanks for reviewing  
INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA - yup! i updated and hopefully will again! lol. thanks for reviewing  
kimonolover - lol. thanks for your reviewing...waiting for the comments now...lol  
whatever floats your boat - lol thanks for reviewing.  
Gwnwyvear - thanks for reviewng  
Defafaeth - lol...thought I was the only one! lol. nice to know there are people like me out there...!  
Golden-eyed-girl - Of course it counts! hm...I think I want icecream too!...  
glamourzmami x3 - thanks for reviewing. lol. I'll be sure it's a SessKag  
PinkGrenande - thanks for reviewing  
Duzzie - thanks for reviewing. and I love writing so thank you for reading  
Peach-Girl1 - lol thanks for reviewing.


	5. a note, a friend, and a suitor

Chapter 5

**Maid of My Mafia**

**By: pillowsama**

* * *

a note, a friend, and a suitor

* * *

"Miroku you realize this is not the right way to school?" 

"Of course my dear! I was just taking in the beauty!"

"So now the beauty is are my breast?"

"Oh yes!"

Sango stumbled a bit to fix her ever short skirt. How ever did her insanity convince her to do this plan? Why was she doing this?

_'For Kagome! duh!' _

Ever since they were in high school they've been there for each other...despite the fact that they've only known each other for a year they...**MADE NO DIFFERENCE**! Not only was this place the most annoying place ever, she had to live there as long as she was told too. How she wanted to be her body guard! How is that she would ever be fortunate enough to be granted that stature?

_'I wasn't...Miroku was...' _

She pitied the dumbass that ever made that decision. The pervert took advantage of everyone of his assignments, and never got busted. Though Sango did have to give him his props. It was only because of Miroku that she was lucky enough to meet Kagome. Still...She'd graduated top of her class and was a girl, and was everything that Miroku wasn't...AND HE STILL GOT THE JOB! DAMN! THINGS WERE TOTALLY WRONG!

"God this is your fault!" She mumbled over to Miroku and pushed up her sunglasses.

"Still angry Sango? Your the one who begged to come along." He joked heading toward the prestigious school.

"I never understood that! Your like in college and you have to go back to high school! While, I being the person I am would have loved to go to school here! Got nothing!"

They passed trees and drove up in Miroku's stupid (but entirely sexy...hell yea it was sexy. it was a sports car) vehicle. Onlookers tried to see pass the tinted windows to the new students. _'This is going to be one hell of a year...' _She groaned and slammed her head in the window. Always had to make an entrance...

The familiar ring tone of the _I'm too sexy _by Right said Fred passed through her ear.

"Hello?"

"Miroku?"

"Yes."

"I'll meet you by Kagome's locker."

"What's her number?"

"908. You assuredly have your things ready? You are too move in with Inuyasha, and the girl you said was accompanying you will have her separate room."

Miroku ended the call and turned to face his assistant. "You're going to meet up with Sesshoumaru first. I'll park the car."

He stopped the car and let her out before driving off. Could have been worst. He could have honked at a couple of girls... This was one heck of a place... Kagome probably doesn't even care anyway... Guess your wondering my obsession with Kagome? She's positively wonderful. Actually but the truth is ever since she noticed the kind of freaks that she was attracting, as an agent it was her natural instinct to protect those with money to satisfy her wallet.

But for Kagome, she was doing for the sake of friendship.

_905, 906, 907 _

Here we are! Sango looked at her clock timing how long it would take the rich son of her Miroku's employer to arrive at the destination. Leaning against the dark green locker she saw the platinum glow in strands described to her earlier by Kagome on the phone. According to her friend, Sesshoumaru had the nerve to throw her chores to stop an outing they'd planned.

"Sesshoumaru I presume?" She inquired looking into his steel eyes. Gosh they looked cold.

He merely glanced at her before turning around waited silently for someone. _'What an arrogant bastard.' _

"Where is Miroku?"

His cold appearance matched the sparkling crystal clearness of his icy voice. He turned away from her giving her time to look at her new housemate for the year. _'Kagome never said how hot he was...' _More than once she'd come to her pronouncing those she thought where the least bit appealing.

"Here."

Miroku appeared alongside with Kagome standing quietly beside him. "Lucky I bumped into Kagome here, and she give me the quicker route." He smiled.

"Whatever Miroku." The girl laughed and turned to explain. "I was walking back from the garden, and I heard squeals from the girls, and it turns out Miroku here was looking for me, by method of groping the bottom hoping to find one similar to mine."

"I see." Sesshoumaru looked at the other male in the group and sideways at Sango.

"You girl... Are you a lesbian?"

"I believe not. Nor have I ever been." She snapped, aggravated by the result of how irritating this was going to be.

"Good." He reached inside the inside pocket of his blazer and wiped out his cellular phone. "Notify the office that the new student Miroku will not be attending his classes here."

_'Seems like...Sesshoumaru's jealous...' _

Sesshoumaru turned and went back to class before the second bell rang. The three of them stood in silence unsure of what to do now. Sango walked down the hall following the now steadily moving Kagome to class. Miroku had just been assigned of the case. _'Finally...' _She internally smiled at her chance to take over the mission. Well...Not really. Miroku was still working with her... but just at home guarding and securing the house incase of any intruders, etc.

The only bad part now was homework...Like Kagome...she also had to keep up with her studies.

* * *

Kagome had just a while to process everything...More like five seconds...Which was fine... **Sango was here!**

They passed from four to three doors before stopping. "Glad you here Sango. Hope you weren't doing this for me?"

"Of course I am."

She sighed again. With all perks she ever got she was always sheltered. By her friend...not her mom... The whole picture was just wrong. "How is Shippo?" Kagome walked again. Maybe it was better to ditch class for now. Not that the studies were boring...there were just far better things to distract her.

_'I've just meet them...too...'_ She sat down on the curb of the street and smoothed out her skirt. Kagome knew well of Sango and Miroku. Miroku always was a perv...Chasing after women...though he never did go for sluts...Which came as a shock to her. The man had pride. But he treats Sango sadly from a distance, like a friend.

Kagome always saw how much it silently hurt her.

She's watched...Sango sitting down beside and sat as the wind wafted all around them. Her friend waited, as if a chance to speak, though that she would receive, Kagome wanted to sit down a while and just relax.

"You can go Sango. It's fine. I''m just going to sit down for now."

The bodyguard who personally assigned herself to Kagome, got up and walked in great strides, to the front door, pulled the handle and disappeared behind them.

"You are not happy with your friends?"

Her head only nodded as she leaned back on her arms and stared at the bareness of the grounds, that stretched from a mile. Just simple plain greenness.

She waited for Sesshoumaru to reveal himself to her. Her eyes closed she listened to the gentle secrets that were unknown to her. **She **use to tell her that. Always confused her, no matter how close she was to understanding, until she actually sat down and listened to silence.

Sounds were just vibrations felt by the ear right? Then what is that ringing sound? What was everything? Nothing.

"I was hoping you could help me by delivering a note to Coco."

_'What a soft voice...' _Definitely wasn't Sesshoumaru. Kagome turned her head slowly and glanced at the person behind. He had soft manly features, and a gaze that was anything special. "Don't see why not." Her shoulders shrugged and she gestured to the stranger to have a seat. "Your a new student?"

Kagome chuckled, "Can you tell?" He looked at her from his left side. She anticipated his next move. Probably just another guy looking for another girl. Kagome was no girl.

'_Damn…I am a girl…' _

"No..." He inched further from the girl as if afraid someone would see them. "But it seems as though Sesshoumaru has taken an interest in you. Like no other."

"I didn't know that."

"Of course. Like I said you are new."

The male stood up and stretched a bit before once more looking at his correspondent. "Pray tell what you are doing tomorrow? Maybe I could escort you to your class?" Kagome didn't see why not. Obviously Sesshoumaru was busy, and whenever they were together the conversation was a bit dull...plus...she needed to make some new friends. Wouldn't hurt if they happened to be opposite genders. "Tomorrow." He went further from her to the street toward the black limousine waiting at the end of the drive way.

"You will give Coco the note right?"

"Sure."

Kagome stood up forgetting she didn't know who he was. She rushed the wind from her lungs and shouted. "What's your name!"

His hair twirled around him much like Inuyasha when he turned around to face her. Almost like how it was in the movies... The way her heart lurked...When he said...

"Musou."

* * *

HAHAHA! lol. boring I kno...but now we have characters! and We know a little bit... To make it short...this chapter was a fill-er up-er! but! you should still review! For those who do review...and want me to upload the next chapter soon...I leave you with this...

**Preview of Chapter 6:**

Sesshoumaru smiled a bit until Kagome held his hand, until he felt the old sensation.

He looked down to look into the depths of her windows. She was so uncommon to him now. At moments like these. The lips curved like the moon, the skin was milky like the moon, but her eyes sparkled like the stars.

How he longed to utter the words he long ago processed but never wrote. His hands were cold he knew when the touched her warm tender ones. How ever would he speak the letters carved in stones that barricaded them in his heart? She drifted away from him into the arms of her lover. His jaw tighten.

And tears coursed down his face.

,-,-,

Reviewers:

Peach-Girl1,- lol...Guess...I disappointed u huh...cries  
Kimonolover - u have so many friends...lol...confusion...it reeks...lol...  
INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA - Thanks for reviewing...I think...lol.  
LadyAkina - ... Guess...sesshoumaru...didn't make Coco...cry... sighs.lol. It was... sighs  
Roses Petal - Happy B-DAY! TO U! HAPPY B-DAY! TO U! I'm sucking up so you'll review...lol.  
ioke - Thanks for the review!  
kari konoko - Oh snap! lol. I guess it is a bit unorganized...lol...thanks for reviewing...but think about it...If it was so organized...and you knew the plot it wouldn't be so intersting...  
Golden-Eyed-Girl - Thanks for review...lol... I space out whenever people are talking...kinda ticks them off sometimes...

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW...!**


	6. Sesshoumaru's inner turmoil

**Chapter 6:**

**Maid of my Mafia**

**by: pillowsama**

* * *

Sesshoumaru's inner turmoil

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat amidst a classroom of fools who deliberately pretend to give their attention to the professor. 

But it wasn't that- it wasn't the fact that the students where idiots...

No. It was that Kagome was not here.

He seemed to seethe and ooze irritation as he sat in his wooden chair. Kagome supposedly was to come to class, escorted by Sango; the new girl that Miroku had brought along for the trip. Though from the corner of his eyes indifference covered his face when he'd scanned the room for even a flicker of her. Slightly surprised was he five minutes ago when the door had opened.

It was suppose to be Kagome.

The girl he'd meant in the hall looked his direction and mouthed a apology; supposedly for Kagome's absence. So, since then he'd had the option of sitting through the lesson as he should or go up and follow her. Care to guess which choice he chose? _(hint: My ass is still in the chair.)_

Class ended.

Students streamed from the door excited and stirred by realization that school hours had ended; Leaving Sesshoumaru in the room with Sango.

"She went outside... Didn't feel up to the task of school." she shrugged.

"Not many people are; But that doesn't give her the excuse of leaving."

On one of the many desks he sat on he waited for his brother to turn up from behind the book shelf. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome's going out tomorrow supposedly..." Inuyasha wistfully stated staring at the rays of sunshine that streamed through the windows. "Thought you might want to know...heard it from this one guy..."

He sat there letting it sink in and absorbing the information like he did with everything that happens to her, at least anything that occurs with her. Kagome, was free to do what he wished, Sesshoumaru knew this. She promised nothing to him for they were not obligated to each other. Their relationship was business, and maybe even friends, but nothing more.

,-,-,-,

"Sesshoumaru!"

He walked away, bluntly ignoring her.

"What did I do now?" She ran to catch up with him. Out of breath, she clasped her nimble fingers around his wrist hoping that he wouldn't try and go farther.

Class had ended only minutes ago. _'The class that I totally ditched...' _She'd waited outside the door and watched as the students stream out the door of both casually but excited. But Sesshoumaru seemed to stand around for a few minutes with Sango and Inuyasha talking about something, unknown to her ears. It's not polite to eavesdrop.

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why the heck won't you talk to me?"

Sesshoumaru looked her. His piercing gaze, focused on her alone. He ripped his arm from her in a jerk, patiently waiting for her to continue with anything she might want to say before leaving. Kagome sadly didn't have anything to say back to him, and dropped her stance now slouching against the wall. The other two went on as if nothing was happening.

"I have nothing against you." He sighed and spared her a mere glance before continuing with Sango and Inuyasha. "I'll see you tonight."

Kagome smiled.

Whatever she'd done was forgiven that was for sure. The question playing in her head in rounds continued to harass her. _'What the heck could I have done to make him mad?' _She quietly walked home, since it seemed the only student held back was her.

Ringing in her pocket was her phone. "Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Who is this?"

"Musou."

She laughed. "Oh hey! What's up?" Kagome could feel him smile on the other line. He'd supposedly gotten her number from the directory or something. "Do you mind meeting me tonight?"

"Sure." She was almost there at the front steps, when she turned off her call and stepped inside the house.

Sango smiled weakly, hoping to break the dreary mood the two brothers now were in. _'Whatever's bothering the two...hopefully has nothing to do with me...' _

"Let's go home. Miroku's probably doing installing his security equipment." she urged the two out the door.

Inuyasha seemed to saunter and move slower than he should have while Sesshoumaru moved at a remarkable pace for he was walking. Through the patio, passing through the garden, over the bridge above the creek, they sat inside the limo gathered in a thick layer of silence.

Through the ride they helped themselves to room in the spacious limo. It was almost creepy out the two were suddenly so different from only a couple of hours ago. _'What creep up their holes anyway?' _

"You know Sesshoumaru, we could beat him up-Real good so he won't be able to walk straight."

"Why ever would you want to do that, brother?" Sesshoumaru snapped and went back to staring at his brother. "We don't even know who she's dealing with."

Inuyasha slouched back further into the leather seat; lost in his own thoughts, that Sango could tell he'd haven't had or used in a while. His face kind of scrunched up in a frown and his brow funneled in the depth of his thinking. Crossing his arms and directing his body toward his older sibling.

"Do we have to know? This is bothering you I can tell! Which is so wrong-Cause you're never this fucked up-Especially over a chick."

She waited for Sesshoumaru to responded. Could this possibly be the case? Jealousy? For Kagome?

"I am not as you put it 'Fucked up'. I'm going home. Only you would put things like that."

The conversation ended with Inuyasha stopping off at a manor two blocks from his own home. She was stuck with Sesshoumaru in the car for probably for another three minutes. _'Which is fine...I think...' _Mentally, she paced in her head-worried about how she would explain to Kagome. Maybe it would be better to now mention this to her? After all...What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her with a rather bored expression, "If you mention a word of this to anyone I will have you reassigned. Far...Far... Away."

_'Cold...' _

They stepped out of the car as soon as it paused to a stop. Sesshoumaru went on his own way around the house, Leaving Sango to figure out where to go. "Now where..." She cried.

* * *

"I just don't seem how it's wrong to go with him!"

She paced around in the shower as she scrubbed the blue green marble tiles. It was a **BIG** shower. One of those walk in ones... Kagome continued on cleaning while she talked and confided in Sango.

"Well...All I can say is it's bugging him for some reason. Maybe you should let it go."

Throwing down the sponge she reached for the bucket of water to throw on the soapy spuds that flow down the drain leaving the floor a beautiful gleam. "Sesshoumaru wouldn't get that messed up over some guy Sango. I think he's better than that." Her hands started to hurt when she got up to work on straightening the bathroom.

"After I'm done with this I'm gonna go tell Sesshoumaru I'm going to hang out with Musou anyways."

She took off her apron and yellow gloves, before turning to the mirror to fix her hair a little bit. Wouldn't want to look a mess in front of your boss right?

Leaving Sango alone in the room, she moved to find Sesshoumaru anywhere in the mansion. Up and through the house she moved asking if any of the servants knew of his whereabouts. _'The guy sure does go missing a lot...' _

Kagome found him in the garden.

The sky now dark, after the sunset seemed to glow with stars. You couldn't even see Sesshoumaru from the where he was sitting beneath the weeping willow, if it weren't for his hair. Which seemed to strangely glow in the moonlight.

Beneath it he sat on the ground leaning against the aging tree looking out towards the pond flowing and clattering with the moving water.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He slightly moved at the sound but other than that he remained perfectly still. "I'm going out." Kagome whispered in his ear hoping not to disturb the sereneness that seemed to hold him. She sat down next to him, for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth that emitted.

,-,-,

"Where are you going?"

"With Musou."

As if broken by a spell he turned down to look at her, his eyes now showing discontent. "Of course, why you are telling me, no clue leads."

Leaning back and smiling gentle, Sesshoumaru hoped that she would be on her way and go. Appearance were by far deceiving for his sides where turning, threatening to heave upward in a reaching scream. 'Kagome was going out with another male', stated by herself. Bothered not was he to be about this.

_'I'm not...' _

Plainly, he was lying to himself, which shouldn't be done-it gives you wrinkles. How she managed to maraud into him edging him to inner turmoil. No matter how innocuous she seemed or was...

_'She wounded me...with nothing...' _

Kagome did nothing to him. Nothing at all. She was sitting unperturbed while he dithered.

Tomorrow he'd have Mirkou find more about this Musou character. Though... Sesshoumaru had heard that name before. Distinctly from his father. Maybe he'd be able to find out who he was dealing with...and actually try to be happy.

_With Kagome_

Sesshoumaru smiled a bit until Kagome held his hand, until he felt the old sensation.

He looked down to look into the depths of her windows. She was so uncommon to him now. At moments like these. The lips curved like the moon, the skin was milky like the moon, but her eyes sparkled like the stars.

How he longed to utter the words he long ago processed but never wrote. His hands were cold he knew when the touched her warm tender ones. How ever would he speak the letters carved in stones that barricaded them in his heart? She drifted away from him into the arms of her lover. His jaw tighten.

And tears coursed down his face.

* * *

(authors note) So...Sorry this chapter came to or so late...but it's like Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in...or the servers were overloaded...No preview...this time...I haven't got decisions on the next chapter...I'll try and explain Sesshoumaru's feelings later...cause I think there's some confusion. 

LadyAkina: Sesshoumaru will probably get his ass kicked...or kick someone's ass...-smirks- but that's all I'm saying. (Sesshouamru didn't hurt coco.) Thanks for review!

kimonolover: LMAO...lol. ur reviews are so...WHOA...lol. they always keep me laughing. thanks for the review...(I think)

bubbletea-swthart: most people would think of Musou as the bad guy...but he's not exactly the hero in my story...so guess u have to watch the story unravel...-cries- My muse won't let me tell u! (he says...that u'll stop caring...)

Roses Petal: I tried to put in a little 'fluff' this chapter...but I don't really know what that is...could u explain? (yes...kinda...not know...here...)

INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA: Thanks for the review...sorry it's so late...

AnimusPatronus: Thanks for review...and I'll try!

Kina13: lol. probably a great cliffhanger but I doubt this story is a good huh? lol. sure I'll e-mail u. Thanks for the review

Goldeneyedgirl: -cries- don't be sad! Sesshoumaru's sad...don't be sad too! lol. Thanks...I probably need luck to figure out who I want to base the next chapter on.

Anonymous:

Mystical Flame: hey thanks! Totally messed up in uploading...Darn...Can't tell u what's gonna happen...-looks around- but I think...that...lol. Thanks for the review.

Ladeeda: thanks! lol. I'll try to update soon.

**  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed or reviews...Could u please do it again!**

To anyone who hasn't:

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Crossdressing plan

**Chapter 7:**

**Maid of my Mafia**

**by: pillowsama**

* * *

The cross-dressing plan.

* * *

As he happened to recall it was always Sesshoumaru.

The brother who always was smarter, taller, and by far well-mannered. But by God of his ex-girlfriends could see him now!

Sesshoumaru was seen as the more comely gentleman that girls would happen to prefer, well...the ones that were fell for the 'romantic' type. The girls always figured that being silent meant you were thoughtful and deep. Did they ever consider the bastard didn't think they were good enough to lick his shoes, so why the hell would he bother talk to you?

But this time. For the sake of all man-kind, he would save Kagome.

_'How would I save Kagome you ask?'_

Well isn't it obvious, Miroku eavesdropped behind the bush while Kagome and Sesshoumaru had their little touchy moment, and he found out that tonight she'd spent her night with this Musou dude. Knowing Kagome, the dumb bastard was probably hoping his bed too. Pushing his thoughts and worries upward to spark his emotions to want to pull off his plan even more rather than suppress them.

"InuYasha! You know what we have to do right?" Miroku shouted outside two stories down.

"Yes you dumbass. Why the hell are you asking me, Sango is the first to go!"

The plan was, to one bring Kagome home without making to obvious what they were doing, and second try and bring her and Sesshoumaru together if just for this one night. Like it was worth the effort and time to actually set the two up.

He looked into the smoothed his hair a bit behind his ears and straightened the violet off the shoulder gown that adorned his muscular body. _'Damn...Even as a chick I look cool.' _Whipping out his fan in the old manner of which a woman would to flirt with a gentleman, shyly flutter her eyes, and blush underneath all that rouge. He turned to the side to glance and examine his figure.

He had to stuff a couple of socks to make up for the boobs that he lacked.

InuYasha quickly walked down the stairs as lady like as he could in his three inch heels, he saw how his partner in his own damn ordeal was doing in his costume.

"You know Inuyasha, if you were a woman, I'd totally grope you." Miroku winked and tried to adjust his bosom. "If only I could do this to girls, and not get whacked, though."

His friend was also dressed like a woman this evening, though a blonde wig was required to complete the transformation into womanhood. Sango managed to get him a dress that looked a lot like Bell wore in 'Beauty in the beast' and to admit neither of them looked that bad.

"I hope your brother appreciates what we're doing for him, I mean this is for free. I usually charge extra for undercover activities."

"Your doing this for me you dumbass, Sesshoumaru doesn't know a damn thing about this." Inuyasha grumbled and stepped into the limo that drove up through the drive way.

Did he mention it was dark? Try walking with out a light in an outfit you've never tried on before. (Not talkin' to chicks, you know what ever the hell I'm talkin' about). Anyway it was a nice drive, silent, when InuYasha reached the destination he stepped out and looked at the building. "That bastard."

He thought Musou would take her to a bawdy restaurant or some originally, but Sango relayed onto him that it wasn't trashy at all, most of the cilents were sober and wore guise. Or what I usually say. 'it was a costume ball.' The three of them linked arms and walked and swayed their hips and laughed rather loudly as he'd seen plently of women do.

"We do this for Sesshoumaru, but mostly to protect Kagome!" Sango whispered from the corner of her lips.

* * *

She laughed merrily as Musou joked and talked.

Never had she realized that there could actually be a man with so much more to him than looks. Those who were where usually rather boring. He really did look rather nice tonight. He dressed in a splendid kimono and provided for me a hip-hop dancer's costume. Our colored theme?

Purple.

She was a bit puzzled at first at what to do, but he explained that he'd taken to a party a rather nice party too. We danced a couple times. The whole place was interesting, it was the a grand ball room the lights were flashing and the whole place was more or less like a regular nightclub. "You'll have to excuse me." He bowed and stepped away. "It seems I have been asked to dance."

Musou laughed and followed the girl in a violet colored dress. _'I've seen her somewhere before...' _

Her hair was rather long and displayed in an intricate design, and a familiar color. Though Kagome couldn't possibly tell with the lights turning everything purple, or red. She sighed and leaned against the bar to looked through the crowd for a familiar face. The room was filled with hot and sweating bodies. Femanine figures were gyrating their hips at the speed of lightning. While their counterparts pushed their bodies closer.

"This is too much."

Kagome moved out of the room and near the entrance of the hotel she'd entered. The difference in atmosphere was suprising. You wouldn't even be able to tell you were even in the same building. Outside it was like the regular country club. While back there...

_'I've never got hit on that much before...' _she shuddered and slumped down into one of the over stuffed chairs.

She heard scratches. To the left of her, she looked around to see if it was all in her head or not. She looked farther down the hall, and noticed a figured pressed up against the window. Her face was distracted and wrenched in pain as her attacker continued to push her harder. They're eyes met and the stranger's eyes clouded with fear, the lips below them mouthed.

_"Help."_

She moved quicker than she ever thought she could around the building. "**What the hell do you think you're doing?**" Kagome ran and slammed the assaulter aside. She ran and grabbed the victim and threw her on the street, before turning her attention back the bastard. Her mind screamed one thing, whatever she stopped from happening wasn't a robbery. Oh no. She knew from the torn clothing, and the make up smeared on her face.

This was rape.

But he was gone. As soon as she turned around the fucker was gone. She let out a scream of frustration, and ran back to help. The helpless person she saved crawled on the ground away from her, when her face turned to look back at Kagome she got up and ran, farther away. "I only wanted to help!" Kagome screamed venting out her anger. Not only had she not caught the raper she frightened the victim.

This was not a good day.

Pacing around the block hoping to see any sign of the both of them Kagome decided maybe it was better maybe it was better just go back home. It was late, and she'd had enough excitement and dumb adventure for today.

* * *

InuYasha couldn't help but notice. Screw that he noticed.

That this Musou guy was such a perv. Like Miroku, only didn't have that smart sounding mouth. _'So what the hell did Kagome see in the bastard?' _

"So, What's your name?"

They were dancing closer than he'd hoped and he even felt him push up against his body. It felt really nasty...So don't ask him to describe. He tried to move away but everywhere he managed to go; The fool always found him.

He mentally sighed and wished he'd never done this. This was a dumbass plan, like who has ever done this? Why couldn't Sango have been the fucking decoy? He should have gone a little less with the boobs cause he was getting eyed by several guys who happened to have faces looking toward his chest rather than his eyes. So this is what woman go through?

"Why do you need to know?"

Musou smirked and danced seductively towards him. "So I can scream it later."

This was not in the plan. He didn't even know this was the plan, if he knew what the plan was really like, he totally would have had Miroku do this.

InuYasha chose not to reply to that, if he did anything he said would have triggered the fool into a mood that really wasn't going to help his situation. So he played it cool, acted as if nothing was wrong. "So what do you do?" He smiled slyly and did one of those hip rotations the girls where doing.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" he stammered. The dress was really heavy, and it sucking all his strength to keep moving.

Musou leaned in closer and cradled InuYasha's face in his hands. They were so close he smell the alcohol on his breathe. Clearly, he was drunk. Slowly, his face loomed closer. InuYasha's heart started to panic. As soon as their nose touched. He smiled and quietly spoke. "I'm a gangster. Your average gangster."

_'Could he be?' _

Was this fool the son? The one who always...No he should tell Sesshoumaru, first before he did anything.

The plan was for Sango and Miroku to get her Kagome's attention some how, and he was to distract her date for this evening for until he knew for sure Kagome was home. InuYasha looked around hoping not to see her face anywhere in the crowd before departing. "I really have to go." He leaned in to whisper in his partners ear.

But than the perv had to grab his ass and gave it a tight squeeze.

Since it was over and Kagome was gone. InuYasha did the thing he's been wanting to do ever since he'd seen it in the movies. So he stood straight like a regular southern lady and slapped Musou with the back of his hand. Too bad he didn't have a giant ring on his hand. Feeling a bit proud of himself, he walked away looking dignified and wished that the guy had more strength in him to stand rather than fall like a bowling pin.

Outside the street he called for his two accomplishes. Out of the bush emerged Sango; limping toward him. Miroku had his dress torn and ripped, the crap girls wear smeared on his face. He laughed and pointed this out to the both of them. He only knew they were suppose to convince Kagome to go home. Maybe he should just forget his everything and go home. It was late and he wanted sleep in his bed. InuYasha turned around to beckon his friends.

Sango was beat up, and Miroku looked like a whore.

"I want every detail."

* * *

**Author's note:** HAHAHA! What do you guys think? I got originally had it planned totally differently, but as time progress...It evolved into something else...I'm not disappointed that's for sure. lol. No Sesshoumaru in this one. Sorry. But I promise those of you who are bothered by that, he's gonna be in the next chapter. Ask questions if needed. Please review.

Reviewers:

_Unregistered: _

Leanna banana: lol thanks for the review. I'll try and hurry the next chap

Me: lol. I tried to bring it back! lol. I'll try, thanks for the review.

_Registered:_

Kina13: lol thanks! hope u liked the rest of my stories. And ur welcome. Thank you! for the review.

Lady Akina: Sorry! I know you probably don't like him. but bear witness! for I promise you! He is needed! All will be revealed. lol. thanks for the review. and i'll try.

INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA: Thanks! I will! thank u for the review

Alexandra Good: I guess it just comes with the job... -giggles- lol.

Spring.Peachz: I kno! he's like always tellin' me to write at the wrong times...and when I writing he goes off! lol. It's nice to kno that u care and ur stickin with the fic! Thank you! for u and hte review!

DeathByMotorBike: OMG? Are u serious? if so. I'm so sorry! If not: lol. and always u make me confused.! and plus. I wanted to thank u for ur reviews

lunarcat12: lol. thank for the compliments. I'm glad u enjoyed the story. And in the end of hte chapter, Sesshoumaru did cry under the willow tree but it was kinda after he was in his serene mode...lol I want the plot to unravel like a roller coaster! and I hope everyone does to. Thanks for the review.

AnimusPatronus: Thanks for the compliment. And thanks for thanking me in ur reviews? lol. words mess me up...-smiles-

Roses Petal: -smirks- lol. no fluff today! lol. Great to hear u went on a 2-day trip. Get lost of sleep and lots to eat. perferably icecream, chocolate, and milkshakes. I also like cookies. but ur choice! lol. thanks for the compliment. and I'll try. oh yea! thanks for hte review too!

BlueMonkey89: -blushes- lol thanks for hte compliment. Hope u enjoy the fic.

Forest Guardian: Thanks. Thanks for the review. and please review again!

shadows-insanity: -laughs- lol so sorry. I'll try to tone it down, took like this poetry lesson once, and like I can't get out of that train of thought. But I promise I'll try. lol anyways thanks for the review.

Crystal jade2: lol. I update! lol thanks for the review.


	8. The plan revealed and feelings decided

**Chapter 8:**

**Maid of my Mafia**

**by: pillowsama**

* * *

The plan revealed and feelings decided

* * *

"Damn it Miroku! Shut up!" 

InuYasha's plan to secretly get up here didn't go as well as he'd hoped. The two behind him kept arguing. _'The noise they make could scare even Sesshoumaru...' _

Speaking of Sesshoumaru, Where was his fugly half brother? They'd gotten home a few minutes ago and the sight of him hasn't even appear near his room. They were sitting in one of the guestrooms since it had a whole bunch more space, and the gowns took up a couple of butt-load of square feet. His eyes wandered over the so called bodyguards who were suppose to be protecting Kagome.

Miroku was suppose to be the head of the operation, but Sango was doing most of the work installing the rest of the security devices.

"You gonna tell me what happened?"

Sango groaned and fell back in annoyance. "The pervert groped me so I slammed him up against the wall and was gonna give him a beat down."

Her outfit was in condition but that didn't explain the bruises and black eye she had. He looked back at Miroku and found him curled up a ball. They both ditched the dresses as soon as they reached the room. Purple and Gold gowns sat in the left corner of the room hardly in as good of conditions as they were in the beginning of the evening.

"But Kagome saw...Thought Miroku was a rape victim...Decided to whoop my ass a good one."

No one saw that coming... But at least the plan worked. Kagome was home earlier than expected. "What are you going to do about that eye around Kagome?" He asked.

"Tell her I was whooping Miroku for 'nother one of his antics...and actually beat myself up! I don't know! I'll make up something."

InuYasha inwardly chuckled. This was not the story he'd expected... but fine.

Tomorrow he'd have to talk to Sesshoumaru about the shipment. Musou was probably trying to buy it, but now that they knew who they were dealing with things could change for once. He got up and headed out of the room. _'Time for a shower...' _Late night showers were the best to ease yourself to sleep. Everything had to be done in perfect proportion or else everything about the whole grooming procession was Kaput!

He called the Kagome to tell her to prepare a late night meal for him. She wasn't happy about that. InuYasha imagined her having to get up at night with nothing on but a thin nightgown to cook...Probably should hurry up and try and get to see the sight. She was the maid after all. Time to put her up to some work.

"Kagome? I'm hungry...No I won't get it myself...You're the maid that's why..."

Kagome mainly complained that it was two in the morning, and called him a lazy bum who deserved to put into slavery. _'Love slave that is...' _He chuckled. Water dripped down his back while he sudded up his body- his brain was once more back on the man who managed to snag that date with Kagome...

The family's business relied mostly on the underground transport of illegal (stolen) goods. Mostly, making sure the good arrived to the right place, the right buyer, and into the hand with the most money. He thought Musou was with the Tamura family-who specialized in the protection of the transports and guarding the carrier.

Though, for the past few months, father had gotten complaints of a lost painting or jewelry reported missing before it even reached the target. "The old fart...tryin' to find...the bastard..."

InuYasha would have to tell Sesshoumaru as soon as possible. His train of thought was broken at the sound of a light tapping on the door. Grabbing a towel, he sopped to the right of the room to look briefly in the mirror. His hair stuck to his face, and the fluffy fabric hung loose around his waist. "Come in."

"I'm not feeding you."

* * *

Sesshoumaru coughed. 

His arms wrapped around the overstuff pillow he could only wish was someone. Alive, and breathing.

Exhaustion and fatigue managed to reach him. Every precaution he took could not stop the pain he felt now. The burn of his heart as it broke, and the throb of his head while he burrowed further beneath the covers. Tossing, and turning did nothing to ease the restlessness. The air felt humid, and thick in his nose and the sweat pouring off his brow dripped onto the sheets.

After Kagome left he sat outside for three hours, before calmly getting up to run to the comforts of his room. His eyes were red, and the glow of his nose only made him angrier. (when he cries his nose gets red) As soon as he reach upstairs he threw himself clothes and all into the bathtub; wishing for it to end right then and there.

_'I was ashamed...' _Sesshoumaru thought back at his past actions. The tears he so rarely weep he gave to the girl.

Love could only press on for so long before it gathered into the storm called, obsession.

Only after a few days he found himself falling in love with her again. Believe it or not. As children when she came over Sesshoumaru was rewarded with butterflies in his stomach, and the pressing curiosity to stare closer at the girl, but as soon as she looked his way he found himself hiding, and avoiding her whenever possible.

InuYasha was blessed with her company, he use to sit in the next room and listened painfully while the two played. The sound of her voice set him off. It was only until the last moment did he really talk to her.

"Bye Sesshoumaru!" She smiled. "I had a great time."

He found himself mumbling a few words and made her promise to come back sooner than later. She didn't come back for years but each night he would remember her. The light way her laugh tickled his ears. The feelings then were different than what he was feeling now. What he had then was puppy love.

This was a crush.

Worst than any disease or virus known to man, for it does what it says_. 'It crushes your heart beyond repair.' _

Ah...if only it was so simple to call it a name and be done with it. He promised from now on- Kagome would be out of his life. He would avoid her completely. His arms wound tighter around the pillow.

"Master Sesshoumaru?"

He quietly wavered in his sobs and gasps. "What?" He breathed.

"She's back. If you want to see her."

He turned around and found himself staring face to face at Coco. "Who was it that made you cry?"

Kagome asked him that day in under the tree, and know he would ask her himself. She quickly dodged his gaze and leaned to pick up the soaked clothes scattered on the floor. He made a mental note to state that she wasn't so bad looking. "No one made me cry..." She softly whispered and stood up straight again. " Not anyone you know..."

"That is none of your concern! I asked you a question-**Now answer it**!"

The harshness of the tone scared her. Sesshoumaru rarely spoke and when he did it was barely heard. He watched her slowly back out of the room, "Musou."

* * *

"Why the hell not?" 

Kagome found herself once more arguing with InuYasha. She swore that if he was going to do something as dumbass as before. The urge to insult grew...

"Cause I don't want to dumbass!" she yelled slamming the tray on top of the bedside table. "The two of you guys are too gosh-darn old! I don't know your mother puts up with guys...I swear if it were me! Your ass..." she bent over to grasp the pillow on the floor. "Would be mine!"

The stars glowed outside, but here she was locked inside the house. Years ago, when she was younger, she use to spend her time and nights outside just enjoying the pure simplicity of it. She made sure InuYasha was well on the bed before she even started to clean the room. The pile of dirty laundry sat in a smelly pile in the farthest corner of the house. Later Kagome would have to clean the restroom, the steam that floated out of the room and made the air even less desirable than it was, made her believe that InuYasha had just taken a long bath.

_'I wonder...how dirty he was...' _

She shuddered at the possible thought of mold. "Where were you tonight?"

"Out."

"**Out** _where_?-You certainly where home that's for sure." She snapped.

InuYasha used the silver chopsticks to pick up a legume; and ate it with a strange satisfaction. "Same place your sexy lover was."

He put the bowl in the bed and snaked his way under the covers; hands behind his head. She narrowed her eyes, unsure whether to even reply or inquire further into the statement. Grabbing cleaning liquid from the bathroom she scrubbed the unknown stain on the carpet she worked all her frustration on out on the spot.

"Were you spying on me?"

"-more like...stealing your date... What were you doing outside of the party?" He drew the question out. Drawing on his time; teasing her with the knowledge that she did not hold.

"Get over with it!- What the heck where you doing?"

"Like you don't know! You know Sesshoumaru has a thing for _your_ ass! And you refuse to believe it!...I swear you're too caught up with the bastard who's screwin' with our business..." InuYasha snarled.

She was totally out of the loop now. Taking the gloves off and dropped the supplies she stood up to the beginning of another brawl in one of the Taisho bros. What the heck did he meant by Sesshoumaru having a thing for her 'ass'? Sesshoumaru hardly tried to talk to her, much less ask her on a date. InuYasha watched as a scowl mixed with confused anger form on her face.

"How the hell do you know? Does he talk to you, **InuYasha**?...Do you just want to ruin my life? Did Sesshoumaru put you up to it?" Kagome screamed.

"Why the hell should he want to do it? He's too depressed to worry about you! I dressed like a hooker to seduce _your_ date for him! Let _you_ beat up Sango! and the best **you **can do ask is ask freakin' questions?" He moved towards her pushing her into a tight corner. "Sesshoumaru's probably by himself right now thinking about you! and all you can do is talk to me!"

She sunk to the floor, kept her eyes on the ground as InuYasha did the same. They sat in the room, now quiet from their words that they'd recently thrown. Was it Miroku and Sango who she met in the alley? She suddenly didn't feel so good knowing she had punched the eye of the would-be 'rapist'. It was only then did she notice that InuYasha was nude infront of her. This was the second time he managed to pull it off...

"Do you think I looked hot?" InuYasha asked, trying to make light of the conversation. He smiled and struck a seductive pose.

"Sizzlin'."

* * *

A/N: up to this chapter Kagome has remained clueless about Sesshoumaru. Even from when they were kids as Sesshoumaru revealed. Though I must warn people that I had no intention of continuing this story for more than 8 chapters. But due to inspiration and the mild sense of curiosity to find out more of what my morbid muse has planned. 

Finally I can answer straight out who it was who made Coco cry. (mostly cause it's in this chapter). I thought I about leaving some clues. example: chapter 5.

I try to incorporate bits of comedy into my stories...but I must admit I'm not good at it. You have my apologies. Though this chapter is a bit 'not what I wanted.' it's given me a few ideas for what to write next.

Speaking of writing next, I probably won't be updating as late as I usually do. It has been brought to my attention about the structure and errors of my writing, so I feel it is my duty to try and edit it to the best of my ability once more. 'Flowers on Fifth' and 'Maid of my Mafia' will probably be delayed for a while...but I promise I'll try and update sooner if you want. Otherwise I'll be happy to take my time. But in honor of special date next week, I will be uploading a new story. Please be on the look out for it on August 1.

I would like to thank you guys for reviewing:

**unregistered:** Me, animefreak404112, Ninja-Wizards, PunkRockBabe24,

**registered**: INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA, Roses petal, lunarcat12, BlueMonkey89, Miko of purified souls, LadyAkina, Sesshy-chan, DeathByMotorBike, AnimusPatronus, White Tiger Princess, ForestGuardian, kitkatthekandybar

Thank you for reviewing, and taking the time to do so is very noble of you! lol. Ask questions of needed, and please review.


	9. The Start of Inu's Angle

Chapter 9

**Maid of My Mafia**

**by: pillowsama**

* * *

The Start of Inu's Angle

* * *

"Kagome you have to start exercising sometime! I will _not_ have a fat bodyguard!" 

She groaned and wrapped her purple bathrobe around her body and held on closer to the bag of chocolates and kept her eyes glued onto the TV. "I may be fat InuYasha, but you're ugly and I can always lose weight."

"Look at this pack! See the muscles? I could beat your face with these muscles!" He screamed lifting up his blue polo and pointed to his stomach. He jumped on Kagome and grabbed her head and tried to suffocate her by pressing his chest against her face. He laughed as she screamed and tried to push him off her; in large t-shirt with only boy shorts on she succeeded. But than a thought came to him.

"I AM **NOT** UGLY!"

Kagome tried to pick up the spilled candies and only paused to look up and glare at the bastard. "You know what? It's my day off. Why should I even bother working? Did you think of that stupid?"

"Yea right! It's Friday. You didn't even go to school today. What the hell is wrong with you Kagome? Are you on drugs? Cause you better be buying them from me!"

"No. Now get the hell out." She got up and hauled his face out of the door and slammed it shut and locked the door. The room seemed quieter now, with only the people talking from the TV tucked in the corner of the room and her clothes scrawned all over the floor. Over all, it was pathetic that she managed to keep the entire mansion sparkling clean but her own room was like the forest where bigfoot lives.

_'He's right...What is wrong with you?' _

She tried to talk to Sesshoumaru. Even finding every little excuse she could think of, from laundry to broken glasses in his room to try to retain in a sliver of whatever remained of their friendship before she calmly realized that it was useless. He wouldn't even acknowledge she was there, bluntly ignored her only talking to her when it was required, breaking her heart even slower than need be.

"Fine. That's okay with me." Kagome muttered and changed into her usual outfit to get ready for the household chores. Sango had no clue whatever had happened and noticed her uneasiness whenever she was to go into Sesshoumaru's room and happily volunteered to switch her duties with her friend. She was to clean the living rooms, bathrooms, and InuYasha's room and the vacuuming in each room while the family disappeared every Sunday for their various events and only the servants were home to do the most unseemly chores. All in all, she and Sesshoumaru never communicated for two weeks.

* * *

"Leave me alone InuYasha." Sesshoumaru calmly before returning to his work. 

How he despised his brother's way of intruding into his office unannounced and ill prepared. Most times forgetting why he came only to return later to hand him some meaningless information. _'I have to get this done...' _Sesshoumaru thought and tried even harder to block distractions from his head and nearly suffered brain-damage staring at his desk.

Shipment between the lords grew even rockier these past few days, and his father was unreachable now. A kimono made of silk, lined with a fur, that came with diamond encrusted sandals was last seen at the pier handcuffed in a suitcase to a rather large man. Seemingly, the man's throat was slit and his hand chopped off so that the suitcase was stolen and his body thrown into the boat of an unsuspecting vacationing couple.

It was up to Sesshoumaru to find the perputrator and restore the item to the American woman who fancied 'all things Eastern' or pay the estimated value for the a stupid dress, which probably wasn't really the true value, but the appraisal, stated the contract that bound him to this case.

"You didn't go to school today either." InuYasha calmly stated before sliding into a chair and gazed at the bookcase, "Did you ever find my book?"

"Sadly, Yes, InuYasha. Do you have the notes from all my classes?" This wasn't quite as useless as he expected. Maybe his brother was growing up? He'd been here all morning only stopping for lunch for 15 minutes filing paperwork and gathering all the information he'd need to venture out on his own and find his own evidence so he could prove his case to his father.

This was all Musou's doing, he was sure of it. The fool was sneaking things from the black market and leaving the blame for somebody else.

"No. I just thought I'd tell you."

He sighed. "Then what is it? What could possibly be the problem now?"

"Going to be Kagome's birthday soon."

Sesshoumaru placed down his pen irritated that the thing he'd been trying to forget had once more appeared. "And?"

"Maybe you should get her something since she cleans your room so well?" His brother lied. He knew for a fact that it was Sango who has been cleaning his rooms, it was unmistakable since he use to always hear Kagome humming quietly. He noticed, and though he'd hate to admit it, she seemed to be distancing herself from him. "Maybe some flowers? I hear she loves lilacs."

"Sure why not?"

"We're hosting a birthday dinner for her on Tuesday. You're coming right? Wear a suit. We're going to a restaurant."

He picked up his pen signaling this conversation was ending.

* * *

She kept her eyes on the ball, and fingers in the hole. 

"Ew...that sounded so wrong." Sango said disgusted. They were at the bowling alley, doing a hardcore tournament between the battle of the sexes.

InuYasha told Miroku to get out of the house for a couple of hours while he did something. "Why? Why should we?"

"Just do it you dumbass. I need the place for a couple of hours." He answered before having Jaken drop him off at the grocery store. Sango shrugged off her irritation. The alley was quiet with a few kids and elderly folk since it was in the middle of the day. It seems everyone decided to ditch the school day when she arrived for class. So naturally...

She took off too.

Miroku was the one she found at home, then InuYasha told them to get lost...and abnormally they did. Winding up here, she managed to be in the lead while her counterpart quietly waited his turn sipping on his Pepsi steadily gazing on her backside. _'Which is fine as long as he doesn't touch.' _She told herself. Miroku made her uneasy whenever he was too close, but flattered her whenever he laid his on her, her stomach moving as if butterflies had taken off.

"My turn!" Miroku stated grabbing his ball before bumping her aside. She sat down and watched him do his quiet victory dance, as all of the pins topple over and swerve across the wooden floor.

"What do you think InuYasha's doing?" Sango asked opening the lid of his drink and taking sip. "Why can't we be there? I mean come on! We've done everything for him."

Grabbing the ball, giving it a toss and watching it curb into the total loss, he turned around and smiled. "I haven't a clue Sango! But most likely he's up to his knacks...and I for one want to watch what happens next, I heard from Jaken that InuYasha use to be quite the trickster."

"That doesn't mean we can't be involved. We could help. I'm pretty bad myself." She sniffed, hurt.

"Oh so bad."

"I mean it Miroku!"

"Yeah... and I've never tried to have sex." He scoffed and went back to his game.

"This is why we're never having sex!"

He turned around and smiled. "I always thought it was because you loved me."

* * *

He pushed down the window and waved to a good-looking group of passer-by-ers, and put it up again. 

"DAMN IT JAKEN HURRY UP."

They'd been driving in the car for at least 20 minutes, stopping for gas now putting him way off schedule than he needed to be. He looked at his fingers and started playing who can scare who with the rear view mirror.

He lost.

"Have you ever been so bored that you would push on your eyeballs until you started seeing stars and shiny things? No? Well...Neither have I."InuYasha whispered to his can of soda. It was killing him. The silence. The walls and doors of the carefully lined limo were closing in on him, making him suffocate, eyes bulging. He tried to sink closer to the floor so that more room would be available.

So many things he never got to do! So many things he never got to see. Now it was going to end...here...in a stupid limo because Jaken forgot that he can't be left along for too long.

"InuYasha? OH MY GOD INUYASHA!"

Jaken opened the door only to find the youngest master sprawled across the floor stripped down to his undies. "You've got to stop taking off your clothes InuYasha! What would Sesshoumaru say finding a nude person in his presence?"

"He'd better be glad! When's the last time he's been laid?" He said grabbing his pair of pants, and stopped. "Maybe...Just maybe."

The house was usually empty on Sunday...and Tuesday...The fake dinner party he was planning...Lord this was going to be good.

Stupid pranks, and jokes were nothing compared to what he was going to do now...This experience left him something he could use against his brother. _'And father won't punish me...'_ He chuckled silently.

"We're not going to the store anymore Jaken. Let's head on home. Remember to take Sango and Miroku out of the house tomorrow prudently at six. Mother and Father need to be reminded of their party they're hosting for Rin."

Truthfully, there was no party. His family always had a problem remembering anything they were doing since they had others plan it all for them...but the ones InuYasha always had tricking were usually Sesshoumaru and Inutashio. His father he didn't mind. The fool adored Rin, and he wouldn't mind if a party was thrown for her...but Sesshoumaru.

The bastard was dumb...but smart...more smart than dumb.

* * *

"Hey Rin? What do you think tastes better? Chocolate or vanilla." Shippo asked grabbing the bowls that InuYasha asked for to drop them off in the basement before turning to his friend. 

They were only allowed to carry four bowls stacked on top of each other, six dishes stacked, or only 2 glasses in seperate hands; InuYasha made a point to be very careful or they'd be locked for the party that was suppose to be happening on Tuesday. The whole thing took a total of twelve trips, not including the return trips, up a large, very large, mansion.

Rin quietly set the crystal in the cupboard and got down from the chair she was standing on. "I like chocolate chip mint."

"You have to pick one! You can't just pick something that's not one of the options."

"Then I just won't choose Shippo, it's not so hard."

Shippo walked up the stairs and waited for Rin atop them watching her nonchalantly climb them before switching off the stairwell lights. "Kagome promised she'd take use shopping tomorrow, so you'd better start to think about what kind of clothes you'd like to have."

Shippo grumbled. "I think I like it better when Sesshoumaru shops for us."

Heading off to their own rooms to settle in for the night. He opened his door and looked at the clock for the time. 11: 41. _'There has to be something against child labor...' _He took off his shirt and started to tuck himself into bed being careful to mess up his bed enough so it felt roomy. It felt nice to be home again.

Secretly, he rejoiced having a secret that InuYasha let him in on..._'Finally! I get to pick on somebody now!' _His mind flashed to the torture he was put through, and frowned. He didn't want to put Kagome through any pain...but from what InuYasha told him it seemed really nice...who knew underneath the dumbass was someone who actually cared about others. He certainly wasn't sure.

"Get everyone out of the house, help Kagome dress, light the candles in the bedroom...or was it light the room? What was it?" Shippo asked.

He yawned and closed his eyes. "I'll just try both."

* * *

**A/N: **-sighs- it's been a long time huh? (well for me it has). Sorry for the mistakes of grammar...but truthfully I tried to edit it myself...and everything. Lol. My fault anways…Another change of plans for the plot…sorry it's the stupid life experiences. Now! To answer the questions: 

- Coco, is the maid who works alongside Kagome, she's been there longer and she seems to have be a one night fling for Muso, and No, Coco and Sesshoumaru aren't going to have anything to do with each other…As a matter of fact I don't' plan on using coco very much other as a tool to amp up the plot.

-Sesshoumaru was crying cause he had an emotional break down and I chose to have it than so that it'll be the straw that broke the camel's back, meaning he'll finally back of Kagome. (not really, I can't tell the whole plot).

-When will I update? dunno. honestly, I'm busy, but I always make time to write. depends on how many reviews I get. lol .j/k it's more about quality of the review rather than the quantity.

Anways: **Thank you for reviewing:** Me, nuria, Animus Patronus, natasha, White Tiger Princess, Golden-Eyed-Girl, CHUCHU123, LadyAkina, animefreak404112, InuKag909, DeathByMotorBike, PunkRockBabe24, Ninja-Wizards, and INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA.

You guys are so awesome. Mind reviewing again?

My questions of you guys: Do you like the story? Like what's your fave part? And how do you think it'll end?

Ask questions if needed, Review if you enjoyed or didn't enjoy the story! Your words are important. Thank you!


End file.
